In the case of known casters, the axle bolt is pressed directly into the caster housing. Since large forces are absorbed by the housing in the region of the axle bolt, for example shocks when traveling over a threshold or when the item of furniture is set down hard onto a caster, the axle receptacle of the housing can be easily deformed or damaged. For this reason, a high-quality and therefore more expensive plastic material is used for the production of the housing.